Renesmee Sneaks Out
by weinydog22
Summary: When the Volturi come to visit Renesmee disregards the rule that she is to stay at home and not go to the meeting and lands herself in trouble big time. Summary is short, read the story to find out more! WARNING: SPANKING IN THIS STORY, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first story so cut me a little slack please. I am just doing this because I had a dream that inspired this and I love writing so yeah. I am not a huge Twilight fan, I really don't like very many things about it but this is about Twilight solely because of the dream I had. I want to get a few things straight for the people that actually read these intros which is probably like .01% of all the people that are going to read this story but like my story, this intro is for me and people who want to read both. This story WILL CONTAIN SPANKING, but I want you all to know that I don't have some weird spanking fetish or anything like that, not that there is anything wrong about that for those of you that have that, whatever floats your boat I really don't care. The spanking in this story is purely disciplinary and not abusive or sexual so if reading about it is going to piss you off or ruin your life or inspire you to write reviews why don't you save yourself and me the trouble and just DON'T READ THIS STORY! Anyways for those of you that are going to read this I hope you read it and enjoy it and then review it so I know if you want me to continue it. One last thing, this story centers around Renesmee but she is my version of Renesmee which means she has the same power as her mother of the mental block so Edward can't read her mind as well as having her mind picture ability which she can project to people so she doesn't necessarily have to be touching them. She can also control her mind shield and lift it when she wants. I don't know if she already could control her mind picture ability in the books but what I mean by that is that she controls if you see things it's not like if you hold her hand you always see things. Nessie figured out that Jacob imprinted on her a long time ago but no one in her family knows that, she also doesn't have feelings for Jacob in that way just yet. She grew really quickly during the pregnancy but she grew at a normal rate after she was born. She is 5 feet tall so Alice is taller than her and she can get sick, not cancer or anything but she can break bones, get knocked out, but has a quick recovery rate much like the wolves. She also only eats human food as she prefers it and hasn't had animal blood since she was a baby as she didn't like baby formula. Oh, and Edward, Bella, and Nessie live in the main house with the rest of the Cullens not in the cottage, I like the thought of them all living together. Edward and Bella have their own room and Nessie has her own room as well. I know this is really different than the books but it's my story so live with it. I think that covers it and if I think of more differences while I'm writing the story I will explain them in parenthesis so you know what is going on. Enjoy and review please! Also remember if you don't like spanking then don't read this, it's that easy!

Forgot my disclaimer thing the first time I uploaded this so here it is: I don't own any of these characters or Twilight that's all Stephanie Meyer. The only part of this that is mine is the idea but not the characters or anything like that.

Chapter 1: A Little Intro to the Life of Renesmee

This story will be in Renesmee's POV unless otherwise stated but I highly doubt I will do anyone else's POV and by highly doubt I mean it will not happen unless something changes my mind which would take a lot to do. Anyways here goes for real!

Growing up as a half vampire child in a house full of vampires as your permanently teenage parents and aunts and uncles, with grandparents that look to be around 30 years old, and semi-permanent teenage aunt and uncle werewolves is an exciting life to say the least. Being the baby of my extensively large family can be annoying at times because someone is always watching me or knows almost exactly what I'm doing and but I am the baby so I am totally spoiled and I am never lonely. All my aunts and uncles are more like brothers and sisters to me which I love but I also have to listen and respect them as my aunts and uncles even though most of the time they don't act like aunts and uncles. My parents only look two years older than I do which is weird at times but it's been like that my whole life so I've gotten used to it.

My family is the closest family I know of and we all love each other and get along, something that both sides, vampire and werewolf, never would have predicted before my birth. My family used to tell me that after working together to stop the newborn attack the two groups decided working together wasn't so bad and my birth just brought them closer but I figured out the real reason when I was 8, that Jacob had imprinted on me and both sides had to come to an agreement which turned into friendship and later into considering each other family. I decided not to let my family know that I knew Jacob had imprinted on me because I don't have those feelings for Jacob yet and like many things in my life, it is something that is out of my hands but I am determined to live my life the way I want to until I know what I want and if that means I fall for some guy that isn't Jacob that's just how it is going to be. Besides, it's not like he would stop loving me or that I don't know I am going to end up with him, we are made for each other however.

I do love my family and how close we are but sometimes I just need my space and to be with my friends out of my house. I mean my vampire family goes to school with me and the wolves are always over plus I live with my vampire family so sometimes I get annoyed with them always being around and need to get away. Speaking of getting away that is often very difficult with an aunt that can see the future and a bunch of over protective family members. Lucky for me, I mastered the skill of playing with the holes in Auntie Alice's visions when I was little. I can't always do this perfectly, it is a very difficult thing to do, plan to do something while also being spontaneous and not making a decision. I will admit that the times I play with the holes in Auntie Alice's vision are when I am planning on doing something I shouldn't, so getting caught doesn't usually have a good result for me.

The most recent thing I did was actually really dangerous but I was in one of those moods where I am more stubborn than usual and telling me I'm not allowed to do something just makes me want to do it more, and in fact I will do it just to spite whoever told me I wasn't allowed to do something. Latest example, I was sitting at home playing a very intense game of Monopoly with my aunts, uncles, and Jacob sitting in Auntie Rose's lap when Auntie Alice had a vision. We all looked at Uncle Jasper and Dad to see their reactions to what Alice was seeing and feeling. I noticed that both looked very troubled and when Auntie Alice came out of her vision she looked troubled as well. "What was it Alice?" Grandpa asked as soon as she came back to us. "The Volturi are coming to check on Nessie." She said with a frown on her face. Rose instinctively tightened her arms around me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Trouble Arises, I Get My Way**

"Well when will they be here Alice?" Rose asked, a little on edge.

"It seems they will be here in a month." She said. It was the middle of June so they would arrive in July, a perfect way to put a damper on my summer. The Volturi had been coming about once a year since I was born to check up on me as I am a unique hybrid species. The only problem is that they hadn't come in three years because last time things had gotten a little tense when they brought up having me come live with them and again expressing their interest in Dad and Auntie Alice joining them as well. There wasn't any fighting but it was a close call to say the least. "They still want her to join them but that isn't what this visit is about, there is some ulterior motive but I don't' know what it is." The whole atmosphere changed in the house. I could feel a lot of frustration around the room because Uncle Jasper was getting a little overwhelmed by everyone's emotions so he didn't have as much control. "They are not taking my daughter away from us." My mother said through gritted teeth.

"You know we would never let that happen Bella." Grandpa responded. "This is going to require some thought."

"What's to think about? I will just tell them that there is no way in heck that I would ever join them and that they can just turn around and crawl back into the hole they came from." I said loudly.

"I wish it was that easy Ness but I don't think it is wise for you to be anywhere near the Volturi when they come." Dad said calmly.

"Dad, I'm thirteen I can handle this!" I said.

"Listen to your father Nessie, there is no way we are going to let you be close to them when they come." Grandpa said.

"Are you serious? Come on I-"

"You aren't going and that's final" my mother said. I folded my arms over my chest and huffed in frustration as I looked around the room at the faces of my family, each telling me that I was not going to see the Volturi.

"We need a plan for when they come and we have a month to do it." Uncle Jasper said. "I suggest we get planning."

I fell asleep against Auntie Rose as my family talked things over throughout the night and into the morning. It was decided that Jacob and the wolves would stay in La Push so as not to alarm the Volturi and think that they were going to be under attack and I was to stay in the house while my family met the Volturi in the field where the newborn battle had taken place years ago. It was hard to get the wolves to agree to stay in La Push at first, but once Grandpa explained that if the Volturi felt threatened then my life could be in danger they had no choice but to agree. I however was not going to agree to stay at home willingly.

"I don't understand why I can't just go meet the Volturi with you. I won't say anything I promise!" I yelled at my father. I had been having this argument since we found out the Volturi were coming and my family was getting tired of me bringing it up. One week had gone by and this was the third time I had brought it up today and everyone was beyond fed up with having this argument but I wasn't about to give up.

"Nessie, enough, you have been told more than enough that you are not going and will stay here and I don't want to hear about it again." Dad said in obvious frustration.

"I just don't see what the big deal is and why you won't let me!" I said with a sigh.

Dad pinched the top of his nose and sighed as well, but not in the same way as I had just sighed. "You listen to me Renesmee Cullen. You will not go meet the Volturi. You are staying home." He said each word slowly and deliberately, making sure I heard each word.

"Dad I am can handle this if you would just let me talk to them then-" I yelled, now furious.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Stop this right now! You are staying home, do you understand me?" I had crossed the line with my father, if I pushed any further I would risk getting in trouble which was not something I needed right now. Unfortunately for me, my temper got in the way and I did exactly that, pushed further.

"Well then I will just sneak out and go anyway and it will be too late to stop me! What do you think about that hmm?!" I screamed at him. I was unaware that my whole family was in the living room with us until I realized that I had made a big mistake and looked around the room. My aunts, uncles, and grandparents couldn't believe my attitude and the rational part of me couldn't either.

"Go to your room right now Renesmee, and don't you dare come out until I come talk to you." He said, clearly out of patience with me.

Once again my mouth spoke before my brain could stop me and I muttered, "Whatever idiot."

Before I could move out of the way three sharp smacks came down on my butt causing me to gasp and glare at my father. "To your room now, before you get into more trouble," he said pointing to the stairs.

I ran up the stairs and thought about slamming the door but knew that Dad would be upstairs in an instant with more pain for my newly warmed behind. I flopped down on my bed and let out a sigh, mentally kicking myself for losing my temper and yelling at my father. I could hear a discussion going on downstairs about my little outburst but became too lost in my own thoughts to pay much attention. I waited for my father to come up to talk for about twenty minutes, when at last I heard him knock. "Come in." I muttered into my bed, knowing he could hear me. I sat up as he came in and tried to gage his mood. He had calmed down and now stood before me with a serious look on his face.

"Your behavior down there was totally uncalled for and you know better than to act that like. Now I have told you over and over that you are not going to meet the Volturi and are going to stay home and frankly I have had enough of you not listening to me. I know you want to go and you think that I, and the rest of the family is being unfair by making you stay home, but you need to listen to us and stop arguing." He lectured while I sat silently on my bed listening. "I don't want to hear another word about this decision and neither does anyone else, is that clear Renesmee?"

"Yes Dad, it's clear." I said quietly.

"As for your little comment when I told you to go to your room, I don't want to hear you talk like that to me or anyone else in this family, is that understood?"

"Yes, I understand. I'm sorry, I lost control of my temper, I didn't mean that Daddy." I said sincerely. I felt bad after I had said it and I wanted him to know that.

"If I hear you talk like that again you'll get much more than three swats. And if you disobey me and the rest of the family by running off to meet with the Volturi you will have one sore butt, is that absolutely clear and understood?" He said staring deep into my eyes making me squirm a little.

"Yes it is perfectly clear. I only said that because I was mad."

"I'm serious Renesmee, do not test me."

"I won't Daddy I promise, I'll stay here and wait for you guys to come back."

"Okay, come give me a hug and let's go do something fun" He said pulling me to my feet to embrace me. I may have told him that I wouldn't sneak out but that didn't mean that I wouldn't try to come up with a different plan to go to the meeting with the Volturi. As the days passed and the day that the Volturi would come drew closer I got more and more nervous with each passing moment. Uncle Jasper obviously picked up on this change in emotion and filled my family in who proceeded to pester me to try to get me to talk about what was bothering me. I was getting fed up with constantly being bombarded with questions and I didn't want to talk about what was bothering me.

I have never been one to talk about my feelings, I know it's silly but it makes me feel weak and vulnerable and I absolutely hate those feelings. That is why I hate crying so much. If I cry it would have to be because I was in extreme physical pain or someone I'm really close to died, like when Grandpa Charlie died. Even then I hadn't cried much and it took a random emotional breakdown almost a year later for me to open up. After that I didn't talk about it and my family respected my wishes and didn't bring it there was no way I was going to talk about the constant nightmares I was having about my friends and family being killed by the Volturi or me being kidnapped and never seeing my family again.

I would often sleep walk at night, mumbling nonsense to myself and trying to leave the house. It got so bad that someone would stay with me at night to watch me, usually Auntie Rose and she would hold me close when I woke up in the middle of the night from my nightmares. I usually had control of my picture projecting power but I was so exhausted that when I slept someone could touch my hand and see my dreams. Auntie Rose did this one night about a week and a half before the Volturi were set to arrive and watched one of my nightmares. It was about waking up to find Jane next to me and then she would try to kill me. I had been having this nightmare quite frequently but when Auntie Rose touched me I woke up and turning over I thought the nightmare was real and I shoved Auntie Rose across my room into the wall cracking the plaster and jumping out of my bed. I was about to go jump on what I thought was Jane when someone grabbed me from behind, putting me in a half nelson. "Shh Nessie, it's okay you're safe." I heard Auntie Alice's voice in my ear. "It was just a nightmare that was only Rose." I relaxed in her grip, now fully awake and able to realize what I had done. Alice released me and I walked over to Rose who had gotten up and was brushing plaster off of her.

"Auntie Rose I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." I said sadness thick in my voice.

"Oh baby, it's okay I know you didn't mean to I saw your nightmare." she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Rose I rushed up here as soon as I saw what was going to happen but I didn't make it in time." Auntie Alice said.

"That's okay Alice, everything is fine and you kept her from attacking me further." Rose said while she rubbed my back. She let me go and I walked over to Auntie Alice to hug her.

"Thank you Auntie Alice, for protecting Auntie Rose from me."

"You're welcome. Now get some sleep and I think it's time for you to talk to one of us about all these nightmares you're having, but that can wait until tomorrow." She kissed my forehead and tweaked my nose before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Auntie Rose said as she led me back to bed and pulled me close to her.

"Auntie Rose?"

"Yes baby?"

"I'm scared"

"You know none of us would ever let you get taken away right?"

"Yes, but what if one of you gets hurt?"

"We will all be fine, the Volturi know better than to mess with us, nothing is going to happen."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise." We clasped pinkies as I yawned and drifted back to sleep, finally dreaming nice dreams and resting. Time seemed to fly by and before I was ready it was the night before the Volturi would arrive. I still hadn't come up with a plan to get to go to the meeting but I did think about sneaking out again in great detail causing Auntie Alice to come into the living room to talk to me.

"Don't even think about it Nessie." She said, expecting me to know what she was talking about, which of course I did because I instantly regretted thinking about sneaking out because I knew Auntie Alice would get a vision.

"Come one Auntie, you know I'm not really going to do it, I was just thinking about it." The look she gave me was skeptical and I knew she wasn't fully convinced. I was going to have to act extra innocent.

"Maybe I should just stay here with you tomorrow, that way we know for sure you won't sneak out."

"No! I am fully capable of being left here by myself, plus they need you tomorrow so you can tell them if the plan changes." I pleaded with her.

"I seem to recall that you said something like that last year when that nomad coven was in town and it turned out you were lying." She said, trying to make me crack under pressure.

_FLASHBACK to one year ago: A nomad coven had made their presence known in Forks in the news and my family was going to go meet with them and ask them to move on to different territory. I knew that my family planned on meeting them the next day and fully intended to join them even though I was forbidden from doing so with the same threat of punishment and was told to wait at the house. My family didn't want to temp the nomads with the sound of my beating heart and risk me getting hurt. Auntie Alice had a vision of me sneaking out to the meeting and made me promise to not go and more importantly decide to stay home so I could stay home alone. My family left me home alone and I waited around the house for an hour, bored out of my mind. Finally I ran from the house to the clearing that the newborns had been killed in years ago and waited behind the trees. I didn't see the nomads, only my family talking amongst themselves. They were happy and I could hear that they had persuaded that nomads to leave and they had done so twenty minutes prior to my arrival._

_I had thought that I had made no noise but I was sadly mistaken when I heard Uncle Jasper say, "Renesmee come out from behind the tree." My heart plummeted to my stomach and I knew I was in for it. I lowered my head and walked towards the angry and disappointed scowls on my family's faces. I had seen the look on Auntie Alice's face signaling that she had had a vision so I knew it wouldn't have been long before I was caught anyway. I regretted sneaking out now as I waited for someone to speak. As the chief disciplinarian, my mother spoke first. "Renesmee Carlie," I mentally appreciated the cliché of using my middle name when I was in trouble. It was a sure sign I was in big trouble when someone used my real first name as I was rarely called by it anymore, but when my middle name was used as well, I was up poop creek without a paddle. "I cannot believe you disobeyed your father and I, not to mention the rest of the family and snuck out here after it was expressly forbidden! You turn yourself around and head straight home young lady!" I did as I was told, running as fast as I could back to the house with my family following closely behind. I was not about to do anything to get myself into any more trouble. I didn't stop running until I was in my room, knowing I would be sent there anyway._

_My parents came in after a half hour of waiting and proceeded to lecture me on not sneaking out or lying. Then the bad part came, my father left the room and it was just me and my mother. I was sitting on the bed and my parents had been sitting across from me. My mother motioned for me to come to her and I found myself unable to move, knowing I was about to be spanked. My mother had lost her patience with me a long time ago and got up to bring me to her. I resisted at first but one look into her eyes was enough to make me sorry I did that as I had only made things worse. She pulled me across her lap and spared no time pulling my pants and underwear down to expose my bare butt. I didn't have to wait long for the first smack to come down and others to follow._

_"You will not disobey your father, me, or the rest of the family like that again. You are not going to sneak out just because we told you that you couldn't come and you are most certainly not going to lie to anyone about not sneaking out. You know very well that you are not to lie to any of us and you know from past experience that lying will get you spanked." She punctuated each word with a sharp smack and I was crying before she was even halfway done with her lecture. "If you ever do something like this again I will spank you harder than this and every night for a week on top of grounding you, do you understand me young lady?" she asked still spanking in earnest._

_"Yes Mommy I understand." I said through my gasps and crying. She tipped me forward causing me to cry hard because I knew she would be targeting my sit spots and I wouldn't enjoy sitting for a little while. She landed ten hard blows to my sit spots before pulling my underwear and jeans back over my burning and throbbing but and pulling me into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry Mommy I won't do that again." I cried into her shoulder. I was crying so hard I couldn't breathe. She rubbed my back and shushed me until I calmed down._

_When I had finally calmed down she held me out so I could look at her and said, "Do not do that again Renesmee, I don't want to have to teach you this lesson again."_

_"I won't Mommy I promise. I really am sorry." I said new tears falling from my eyes. _

_She pulled me back into a hug and said, "I know baby, shh it's okay now, you're forgiven. I do expect you to apologize to Aunt Alice for lying to her, you owe her that."_

_"I will Mommy."_

_Auntie Alice burst into my room and said in her bubbly way, "Apology accepted!" Even though she had already seen it I apologized to her because it was the right thing to do and I knew Mom would expect me to anyway._

_Back to present day._

I remembered the promise my mother had made me if I ever did something like that again. Who was to know that an almost identical situation would present itself where I would have to decide if it was worth getting in that much trouble for? So instead of lying any more than I needed to I said, ''You've already seen that I have decided to stay here and not sneak out."

"You and I both know that you know how to play with the holes in my vision and you better not do that this time or I will spank you myself for lying to me on top of the spankings you will get from your parents." She said in the most serious voice I had ever heard her say before. She was using her aunt voice and I had to listen to her or risk more punishment. She must have seen something that I was unaware of but the rest of the family was and that was why they were so serious about me staying home. What she had just said did make me consider what I was thinking about doing a little more, but my curiosity ultimately won out and I lied to her.

"I will stay home tomorrow Auntie, I wouldn't want to have you spank me too. Well I don't really want to be spanked by anyone but I remember last time you spanked me well enough to know that I don't want it to happen again." Auntie Alice hadn't spanked me in years but I remembered quite well that she was one of the hardest spankers in the family. She may have only been so hard on me because of what I had done but I didn't really want to test that theory, even though I knew I was going to disobey her and almost definitely get caught. Satisfied with my answer she left me to my thoughts and went back to whatever she had been doing before. I slept well for how anxious I was for tomorrow to come, mostly because Uncle Jasper sent waves of calm to me the whole night, helping to relax me and put me into a deep sleep. I thanked him in the morning and he was glad that I appreciated his gift. At noon time my family prepared to leave and kissed me goodbye saying they would return as soon as the Volturi had gone.

The Volturi weren't set to arrive until 12:30 but my family wanted to be waiting for them in the clearing to stop them before they could come any further. I tried to distract myself from thinking about joining them by making myself a sandwich and eating it quickly. I was hyper sensitive to the time and as soon as I could make my move I did, sprinting to the clearing as fast as possible so no one could stop me before I arrived. My family was beyond furious to see me to say the least as was obvious by their glares and my father's firm hand on my shoulder when he and my mother tried to admonish me before being interrupted by Alice.

"They're here," she said coming out of a vision, "this discussion will have to wait." The force of her angry stare made me look down to avoid it. My parents placed me in front of them with Auntie Alice on my right and Auntie Rose on my left and the others flanking them, meaning no chance of escape for me when the meeting was over. As the Volturi came closer we could see that Aro was not with them, it was only Jane, Alec, Felix, and two other large vampires.

"Hello cousins." Jane said as she and the rest of her gang removed their hoods.

"Hello Jane." Grandpa said kindly, nodding to the others who returned his nod. "It has been a long time since we have seen you, what brings you all the way to Forks?"

Jane smiled sweetly, turning her attention to me. Jane and I had never gotten along, and who could get along with someone as sick as her other than the Volturi of course who were equally as sick. Hate was not even a strong enough word for what we felt towards each other. We had never gotten along for as long as I can remember, I think due largely to the fact that she feels jealous and threatened by me because she thinks Aro likes me more than her and fears what would happened if I did join the Volturi, which would never happen but she didn't know that.

"To check on our dear baby cousin of course, Carlisle." Anyone who didn't know Jane would think she was the sweetest girl and loved me but the way she said baby made me bristle with anger and she knew it. "I couldn't help but hear that you were not supposed to join us as we were coming in. You still haven't grown out of disobeying your parents yet, how cute." The only thing that kept me from tackling her right then was the squeeze on my shoulder from my father. He knew how close I was to snapping. "Come closer dear Renesmee, let your cousin Jane have a look at you." I was lightly pushed forward much to my annoyance to look up at Jane's mocking smile. "Ah look at what a fine young lady you have grown into. Pity you haven't grown up just yet, but there is still plenty of time for that."

"You've seen what you wanted Jane, why don't you be a good dog and go report back to your master." I spat at her. Her smile only faltered for a moment before she smiled an even sweeter smile than before.

"I suggest you get a handle on her before she says something she shouldn't to the wrong person." She said addressing my parents. "You need to learn to respect your elders, little one."

"I only respect those deserving of my respect and a lowly coward like you that bullies people and gets pleasure from their pain is a sick freak and will get no respect from me. Take your brother that you're so in love with and leave." Jane had been only about a foot away from me and she closed that distance between us with her hand to slap me hard across the face.

"Watch your mouth you little brat." Her smile was gone. I smirked confidently, knowing I had rattled her.

I heard Alice yell "No Nessie!" Right before Jane had slapped me but after she slapped me I saw red and forgot about my aunt's warning, not knowing she what she was talking about anyway. I whipped my head back to glare at Jane before tackling her to the ground and punching her as hard and quickly as I could before the strong hands lifted me off of her and I saw Alec dragging Jane away from me and helping her stand up. Jane straightened her cloak and when she looked back at me she had that sweet smile on her face. I was struggling against Uncle Emmett's grasp but it was no use, his hold was too tight and I was a good foot and a half off the ground.

"I apologize for Renesmee's behavior Jane, I assure you she is not normally like that." My father said, trying to defuse the situation.

"No need Edward, I suspect Renesmee was already in a bad mood because she knew she was in trouble and I admit I did lose my temper with her attitude I apologize for that. We wouldn't want a little misunderstanding like this to start a fight now would we?" The whole time she talked she was looking at me and not at my father who was off to the side.

"You idiot, you know we could take you anytime any day and you would lose, don't try to threaten me and my family with something you can't back up." I yelled at Jane, still struggling uselessly against Uncle Emmett.

"Renesmee enough!" Mom, Grandpa, Dad, and Grandma yelled at me. I quit struggling and shut my mouth instantly.

Jane just continued to smile and said goodbye, adding an extra sweet, "Goodbye Renesmee it was nice to see you, until next time." The other Volturi nodded their goodbyes and they left. Uncle Emmett put me down and Grandpa said, "Let's go back to the house. Renesmee you better stay in front and don't you dare think about running away from us." I was on such a high that I temporarily forgot of my eminent punishment and ran slightly ahead of my family.

There was a small river that we had to jump to get home and I took this opportunity to show off a little. I did a cartwheel and three back handsprings before jumping over the river in a series of complicated spins and flips to stick the landing on the opposite bank. Then satisfied with seeing the shock of my carefree attitude on the expressions my family wore, I ran back to the house and lounged on the couch. Only seconds later I was joined by my family who stood in front of me with either hands on their hips or arms crossed over their chests glaring at me. My high from making Jane look like the ass she is made me continue to be in a good mood.

"Did you see me back there? Man did I make Jane look like an idiot, serves her right." A smug smile on my face.

"We're all glad that you find what you did so amusing Renesmee." Jasper said, aware that I was only feeling confident and happy.

"Yes, what a great show you put on for us back there." Rose said sarcastically.

The confidence I had left as quickly as it had come and I was left with a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach and apprehension as to what was to come. "Good to know that you are having the appropriate feelings now." Jasper said harshly.

"Look I didn't plan on getting in a fight with Jane. She started it I was just defending myself." I tried.

"That is no excuse Renesmee, you may not have planned on fighting Jane but we all know that you planned on sneaking out after you were forbidden from doing so." Grandma said, nearly cutting me off she was so furious.

"You could have gotten hurt out there kid, not to mention you could have started a war and someone could have been killed or injured." Uncle Emmett said. I was feeling very guilty now. I hadn't meant to almost start a war and possibly have someone in my family hurt or killed.

"Let's not forget that you lied to me after I made a point to give you one last chance to stay home and avoid getting in trouble. I am very disappointed in you, and I know everyone else is as well." Auntie Alice said. Looking at her and seeing the hurt in her eyes broke my heart, and then seeing it in everyone else's eyes made me want to run away and hide. I had messed up big time.

The family lecture continued for another half hour with everyone adding to the conversation while I sat on the couch and felt smaller than a flea with guilt and sadness as larger as the universe. I was released to go to my room only after it was made clear that I was grounded until further notice and Auntie Alice would be up to see my after a family discussion downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: What Happens When You Disobey Your Pixie-Aunt**

I lay on my bed working myself into a frenzy for over an hour while I waited for Auntie Alice to come upstairs. I knew she was getting close to coming up when I heard everyone leave the house, partly to go hunt and partly to give us some privacy which I was very thankful for. I was so nervous I was shaking and I jumped when Auntie Alice knocked on the door. I was too scared to even tell her to come in so when I didn't respond she let herself in. She pulled my desk chair over so she faced me across from my bed where I was seated. I looked at the floor until she cleared her throat, getting impatient with me as she wanted to begin. "Ness, why did you lie to me? Did you really need to see the Volturi that badly, look what happened because of your decision." I could tell that she really wanted to know why I wanted to know.

"I don't know. I just thought that I should be able to go, I mean they were here to see me, I didn't understand why I couldn't just go with you guys." I answered honestly.

"We told you why, remember? I didn't know what they were actually after and we all thought that it was best for you to stay far away from them so you wouldn't get hurt."

"But I would have been with all of you, they couldn't have hurt me." I argued.

"They know how to mess with the holes in my vision and they could have had something up their sleeves. Granted they don't know how to mess with my vision as well as you do." She said with a small smile. The smile faded though and she was back to being serious. "Do you remember what I said would happen if you lied to me?"

My heart skipped a beat when I heard her ask that. "Yes Auntie, you said you would spank me."

"Alright well let's get this over with, come here." She said softly. I panicked and lost my good sense again. Quickly noticing that the door had been left open I darted out it and raced down the stairs. Running away from a spanking only made it much worse and I had learned that lesson a long time ago but in that moment I didn't care about the extra punishment to come I only cared about self-preservation. I almost made it to the front door before I was whisked off my feet and thrown over my aunt's shoulder. She raced back upstairs to my room and sat on my bed laying me across her lap and quickly discarding my jeans and underwear in one swift movement.

She landed ten hard swats before she said, "Renesmee Cullen you know better than to run away! Since it seems you need a little reminder though I am giving you an extra ten swats for running away on top of your spanking for lying to me." She rained the ten extra swats down as she spoke and I started squirming. The squirming got me nowhere and when my hand flew back to prevent anymore punishment it only made things worse. "Renesmee move your hand or I will spank you twice a day for a week, and don't you dare test me to see if I will follow through or not because I promise you I will." That got me to move my hand and keep it away. "That's an extra ten swats for that, I would suggest you just give in and we can get this over with." I was sobbing now and blubbering "I'm so sorry Auntie! Please stop I'll be good, I'm sorry!" "Renesmee I am not going to stop you made it worse by running away and throwing your hand back. If you wouldn't have done that your spanking would have been over by now. And, if you wouldn't have lied in the first place you wouldn't be getting a spanking right now. You also wouldn't be getting spanked again tonight or for a week if you wouldn't have disobeyed us in the first place."

I cried harder remembering that this wasn't my only spanking. Auntie Alice continued to lecture me and punctuate her message with swats until I couldn't hear anything but my sobs and pleads for her to stop. The swats to my sit spots made me gasp and cry harder but I was glad the spanking was finally ending. Auntie Alice hugged me tight and rubbed my back, moving only to grab my underwear and sweatpants from one of my drawers and dress me. The pain in my butt returned when she pulled my underwear and sweats over my throbbing behind. Auntie Alice held me until I fell asleep in her arms.

**More chapters on the way soon! Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Accepting the Rest of the Punishment, Part 1**

I woke up from my nap in time to be called down for dinner by my parents. That was one of the many odd things about my life, being the only one in the house that sits at the table to eat dinner. Quite often I wasn't the only one eating dinner at my house since Jake was over almost every day and sometimes my wolf aunts and uncles hung out with us. Even when Jake and the wolves weren't over it wasn't uncommon for someone to sit and talk to me while I ate.

Tonight however I was on my own, and I was alright with that. I knew I was going to have to face my parents eventually but I had just woken up and my butt was sore. Sitting at the table was unpleasant and I could only remember that I had another spanking coming tonight with one every day for a week. I ate my dinner in silence, shifting around on the chair trying to find a more comfortable position to no avail. I heard my mother call my name from the living room while I was cleaning off my plate and putting it in the sink.

Taking a deep breath I walked into the living room trying to prepare myself for what was going to happen next. My parents stood across from the couch and I sat down cringing when my butt made contact with the cushion. "Now that we have had some time to calm down and Alice dealt with her punishment for you, we think it is time that we talk to you." Mom began. "What you did was completely disrespectful and you put your life in danger as well as jeopardized the safety of this family. You nearly started a fight and could have been seriously hurt."

"When we tell you to do something, you need to listen to us even if you don't agree with us. We are only trying to keep you safe and how can we do that when you don't listen to us and put yourself in harm's way?" Dad added. "This isn't the first time that you have done this and it was just as reckless and stupid for you to sneak out this time. I think you'll find that this time the lesson will stick with you a lot longer than last time, Renesmee."

I gulped when he said that, knowing that I would be feeling the after effects from my decision for a while. "I'm really sorry Mom and Dad that was really dumb of me to do." I said quietly. I sat there for the next thirty minutes while they lectured me on obeying them, my attitude, and lying. Finally it was time to get my punishment started.

"Go get your phone, laptop, and iPod and bring them downstairs." Mom said. I did as I was told and brought the requested items downstairs a couple of minutes later. "Let's get this over with Ness, come on over here." Dad left the room as she guided me across her lap and bared my bottom. I gripped the couch in preparation while Mom shifted me on her lap. I bit my lip when the first swat landed, surprised at how much pain I was already in and knowing it was about to get much worse. I was crying so hard after ten swats that I could barely hear Mom lecturing me.

"Renesmee when someone in this family tells you to do something you will respect them and you will do it. You will not sneak out just because you didn't get your way and you will definitely not lie to any of us. You know the consequences of lying and if you do it again your spanking will only be worse. I know Alice already punished you for that but I want you to know that your father and I don't want you lying and next time you will get an extra spanking from one of us on top of the spanking you get from whoever you lied to." Mom finished up the spanking and redressed me before hugging me.

I cried into her shoulder, effectively soaking her shirt with my tears. She rocked back and forth, rubbing my back and cooing to me, trying her best to calm me down. When I had calmed down she sat me on the couch next to her making sure to be gentle with my thoroughly punished butt. "Alright Renesmee, you are grounded for a month so no phone, no iPod, no computer, and you are limited to staying here and occasional visits to La Push, but you have to ask us if you can go first. You will be getting a spanking every night for a week as promised."

I groaned and flopped back onto the couch even though I knew that was the price for my disobedience, it didn't mean that I had to like it. Mom laughed at my reaction and patted my leg. I heard Dad chuckle as he walked back into the room to wrap me up in a hug. "One more thing, the others want to have a family meeting to talk to you. Your mom and I think that you owe that to them, you scared us all today." He ruffled my hair as he put me down.

The others filed into the living room and took turns semi-lecturing me about being careful and not so reckless. When the semi-serious part was over Uncle Emmett ran over without warning to flip me upside down and swing me around, inciting laughter from everyone. "Put me down Uncle Em!" I giggled. When I was back on the ground and had recovered from my dizziness I asked him, "What was that all about?"

He laughed and pulled me into a choke hold to noogy me. "Because silly, you were a beast today! You showed Jane what's up and not to mess with my favorite niece! You should have seen the look on her face when I pulled you off of her, pure shock." I tried my best to pull his arm over my head but I was no match for his bulging muscles and had to wait out the noogy. "Give me a high-five kid, those moves were great. Good thing your favorite uncle taught you how to fight, huh?" The whole family was laughing at Uncle Emmett's enthusiasm and childish antics.

I was in a great mood now, smiling from ear to ear. I was in such a good mood that I decided to mess with Em. "Yeah it is really good that Uncle Jasper taught me how to fight, what would I have done without him?"

Uncle Emmett playfully growled and tried to grab me but I was too quick and avoided his arms while running to jump onto Uncle Jasper's lap. The rest of the night was spent like they usually were, we talked and watched T.V until it was time for me to go to bed.

**Next chapter should be up sometime this weekend so look out for it! Nessie still needs the rest of her punishment. Should Bella and Edward spank her every night for a week as promised or maybe let her off a little easy? Or should she further her misery by acting out again? Review and tell me what you think please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Accepting the Rest of the Punishment, Part 2**

**Okay I know this chapter is later than I said it would be but last weekend was Labor Day Weekend and family came into town and this weekend I had to work a lot but here is the chapter and I hope you like it! Please review when you're done reading it!**

Being grounded wasn't so bad so far. I mean it sucked not being able to listen to my iPod, (I'm a music junkie like my dad) and some of the other privileges that I enjoy were taken away, but mostly I still had fun. Uncle Emmett kept me entertained most of the time. We played football, basketball, pool, ping pong, had swim races, basically any sport we could think of and had the equipment to play with we did, and we have a lot of equipment. Jake and the wolves came over most days and joined in. The day we played football the teams were vamps against wolves which was really fun, the wolves won though.

The thing that reminded me that I was still in trouble, besides my lost privileges of course was the nightly spankings. It was all fun and games and smiles the whole day until I realized that I had to get ready for bed. Once ready, one of my parents would come in and spank me and then I would go to bed. I tried staying up as late as possible the first two nights and realized that was worse than just going to bed at my normal time and getting it over with. It was the fourth night tonight and I was waiting on my bed for one of my parents to come in.

They had apparently decided to switch off every night and tonight it was my dad's turn. He walked in and closed the door behind him. Thankfully the rest of my family respects my privacy and had left a few minutes ago like they always do. He sat down next to me and we sat in silence for a few seconds until I said, "Let's get this over with." He chuckled softly as I positioned myself across his lap. He patted my back before baring my bottom and beginning the spanking. My parents had decided that lecturing me every night during my spanking was unnecessary as I knew why I was being spanked and they had already lectured me a few times. That was fine with me, I didn't really want to listen to a lecture every night, lectures are boring enough without being redundant and getting one every night on the same topic would have been torture.

My butt was very sore and Dad was smacking way harder than he usually does. I was wondering what I had done wrong today that would have made my punishment be worse but I couldn't think of anything. I was bawling as his hand kept coming down, bringing with it a burning sting that hurt immensely. He pulled me in for a hug like he always did and stroked my hair waiting for me to calm down. When I had he look at me and said, "Your mother and I have decided that since you have been so good about your punishment and we are sure that you know why what you did was wrong and you won't do it again, we have decided to end your punishment early. That is why I went so hard on you tonight, as a final reminder for you to behave and to remember what will happen when you don't. Now get some rest, I know you were planning on going to La Push tomorrow with Jake and you won't want to be tired. I love you." He kissed me on the forehead as I told him goodnight and that I loved him. While he tucked me in and told Mom goodnight and that I loved her. Even though she was downstairs I knew she heard me because she told me goodnight and that she loved me.

I woke up to Jake bursting into my room and flying towards me. I moved just in time for him to crash into my headboard, splintering it. I laughed as Jake shook pieces of wood out of his hair and looked at the mess he had made. "Jake!" was the exasperated sigh from my mother when she saw what he had done. Jake and I both thought it was hilarious and Mom finally gave up and laughed with us.

"I'll make you an even better one Ness. Don't worry about it Bella." He said laughing. It was pretty much impossible to stay mad at Jake, he just had that kind of effect on people. He waited downstairs while I got ready and then ate breakfast with me that Grandma had made. Before we left, we said goodbye to everyone and I was reminded to be on my best behavior and that as always while I was in La Push, Sam was the one in charge and to listen to all the wolves. They told me that every time I went, as if I didn't know. Besides I had gotten in trouble enough times up there that all the wolves have had to deal with me at one point, and then they would let my parents know what I had been up to. The wolves are a lot more chill about things than my vampire aunts and uncles though.

Jake and I sang country songs on the way to La Push and tried to plan out our day when we made it to Jake's. We decided to start with some cliff diving, something that my parents had surprisingly been okay with even when I was younger. Now everyone in my family cliff dove once they gave in to my pleads for them to try it. Mom already liked it of course she was the one who made it infamous to my vampire family. We also took our dirt bikes out and rode them around the beach and forest in La Push. Jake had helped me convince my parents to let me ride dirt bikes and it had taken a long time. They didn't want me to because of mom's whole ordeal with the motorcycle she rode with Jake so convincing them was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. Once my parents saw how much I enjoyed riding them and that Jake had gotten me all the protective gear they let me. Sometimes Jake brought them over to my house and we rode around our forest and backyard and did tricks on the jumps we had made in the corner of the backyard. My family hated when we did tricks, they were always scared that I would get hurt. They are way too overprotective sometimes. Just to mess with them Jake and I do really crazy tricks like double back flips and stuff.

We spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon on the dirt bikes and rode to Sam and Emily's for lunch before we put them away. It was just the four of us for lunch, the rest of the wolves were either on patrol or doing their own thing somewhere else. We talked and ate for an hour and helped Sam and Emily clean up and do dishes.

The rest of the day we spent talking and doing our usual things like going to the beach and hanging out with the wolves and some of the imprints that were there. Later that night we had a bonfire and a small dance which lasted until pretty late. Jake and I danced together the whole night, but just as friends, I wasn't ready yet to make him anything more and no one knew that I knew he imprinted on me yet. I'm still waiting for the best time to drop that bomb on everyone and when I do it is going to be hilarious, I'll have to set up cameras to documents everyone's reactions. Jake drove me home and dropped me off, hugging me goodbye. I was so happy to not be grounded but I could still feel my sore butt and probably would for a few days.

**How was it? I am currently writing another story about Nessie and her troubles so be on the lookout for that. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Just wanted to update this a little and tell you all to check out my new story that I am in the middle of, it's called What Happens When Your World Turns Upsidedown and it is set after this story. So you all should go check that out and don't worry my stories aren't going anywhere but I like to start a new story so I can keep them separate but the newer ones will coincide with my other ones.  
**


End file.
